Wolf
WOLF "Don't trust the Lightwalkers." It's the mantra that every good bioden is taught since birth. "The Lightwalkers started the war. Don't trust them. Don't trust them. Biodene are more trustworthy." But what ''really happened, all those generations ago...?'' ~~~ I. Introduction "Zen." The queen nuzzled her little kit. "Zen, it's time to open your eyes." She squealed in protest, squinting firmly against the call of the light. She wormed her face into her mother's fur, trying to hide, but the she-cat gently nudged her away from her body. "I know, I know, it's hard. I know that the light hurts, my little bioden. But you have to wake up." Just then, a crash rocked the station. She leapt to her paws, every fur standing on end with alarm; meanwhile, her tiny kit was sent tumbling to the ground, squirming helplessly and mewling with protest. "Who's there?" she demanded. There was only silence. Then another crash, and the sound of something splintering - a huge break in the wall - light streaming into the den, and cats with glowing fur rushing around everywhere -- there was blood, and claws everywhere - fur flying -- blood - invaders, cats fighting everywhere - and the blood -- Indeed, as the kit blinked her eyes open for the first time, a moment that should have welcomed her into the world with triumph and a parent's loving fanfare, the first thing she saw was her mother collapsing to the ground, blood staining her chest and paws. A flash of light, blinding her little kit eyes that should have been protected for many more years-- The screams just won't stop... 2. Complicated "Stop that cat!" I watch helplessly as my good friend charges headfirst into the wall, backs up, and then slams her face into the wall again and again and again. She's been doing this all week. Security wails their head off, and the Long Ones rush over and scoop her into their large paws. She squirms and writhes, still trying to get to the wall and bash her way outside. "Let me go!" she screams, her clawless toes flexing uselessly as she's taken to the other side of the room. They set her on the floor and she tries to run forward again, but they just pick her back up and refuse to let her down again. "Zen, stop fighting it!" I yell over the security's noisy chattering. Her ears prick at the sound of my voice, and her expression gradually dulls until she stops fighting and goes limp. They wait a little longer, and then they let her back down again and wave their paws, and she obediently trots over to my side. "Sorry," she murmurs. "I didn't mean to..." "I know." She bows her head, and I press my nose to hers as a gesture of friendship and support. "But listen, Zen, if you don't stop doing this, they're going to take you away." "I don't care!" She stomps her paw on mine, abruptly breaking the calm and peaceful moment. "I just want it to stop!" She stares up at me with terrified, pleading eyes. She searches my gaze, looking back and forth between my eyes. "I want it to stop," she whispers. "I just want it to stop..." "I know. Trust me, Zen, I know." I sigh and close my eyes, taking a deep breath to collect myself. Looking after her has become my full-time job in this place, and it definitely takes its toll on me. By the time I open my eyes again, she's gone. ~~~ I sit in my metallic den, waiting for Zen's return. She's been gone for a while this time - I'm actually getting kind of worried. But there's nothing I can do about that. The walls of this place are covered with squares of gray, white, and blue in alternating patterns. From a distance, they almost make some kind of picture, but from close up, they don't resemble anything at all. It's just meaningless colors in meaningless patterns. The sound of claws ticking down the hallway jolts me to my senses, and my ears prick, alert. It can't be Zen - her paws don't make that kind of noise. And there's not much reason for anyone else to be coming down this way. So that means it has to be - "Get out here!" comes the familiar bellow from the other side of the wall. I scramble to my paws, race to the wall, and press my nose against the black square there. Part of the wall slides upwards at an impossibly slow pace; unable to wait for it to go up all the way, I force my body through the widening gap at the bottom. I skid out into the hallway, and as I struggle to regain my balance, the other cat lets out a little growl, sounding unimpressed. Sure enough, it's the biodene commander Meeka, standing there and snarling at me so hard that her fangs might cut into her skin and make her bleed. No - that's something Zen would think. Her bright ginger fur is sticking up in spikes as usual, giving her something of a scary appearance despite being slightly smaller than I am. "You were ordered to report to training after your morning meal, were you not?" she hisses at me. "Well, yes, but Zen-" "That filthy cat doesn't matter!" the commander yells. "I ordered you to come with me!" I bite back a remark about how, actually, the elders interpreted the Long Ones' instructions to me as more important than any other command I may receive. Protecting Zen is supposed to be my first priority. But I nod and follow Meeka back down the hallway, only casting a nervous glance behind me once she's looked away from me. Oh, Zen... 3. Making History After being marched towards the training arena, I'm met with the high-pitched meows and squeals typical of six-rot-old biodene - that is, the cats who get to start their training for the first time in their lives. I only vaguely remember that time; it was largely overshadowed by my responsibility to Zen, which, although being significantly more fun at the time, had already largely taken over my life. Sure enough, when the wall slides up, eight pairs of little kitten eyes and ears swivel our way. Their fur is still glowing lightly with the telltale sign of immature biodene; once they're about eight rots old it'll go away and they'll start absorbing the light instead, but until that point, they'll keep glowing like adult Lightwalkers. It's a sort of protective measure for biodene too young to fend for themselves, I guess. I find myself wanting to flinch from their gazes. Fortunately, the cat leading their training calls for their attention, and they all swivel away from me... except for one kit, whose vivid orange eyes linger on me for just a heartbeat longer than all the others' do. Meeka leads me to the other section of the area, which is restricted to the older biodene. Enjoying the story? owo Yes! Sure Nah No Category:Bladefics